Entra la Liga
by The Chaos Writer
Summary: Ben tiene conflictos internos con sus sentimientos respecto a Gwen. Necesita una distraccion y que mejor que ser lo que sabe hacer mejor. Ser Heroe. En su camino formara parte de algo que siempre deseo ser, pero nunca las cosas son lo que aparentan. BxG
1. Capitulo 1

**Entra la Liga**

**Capitulo 1:**

**Omnitrix + Batman**

"_¿Cómo fue que llegue a esta situación?_" pensaba el joven de 14 años sentado sobre el Camper. Ben Tennyson simplemente pensaba en los acontecimientos que sucedieron durante este verano. Se había vuelto una tradición el viajar con su abuelo y su prima durante las vacaciones de verano y este no fue la excepción. "_por que tenia que pasarme esto a mi_".

--

Todo comenzó hace unos años atrás, luego del primer viaje que cambio sus vidas, lo demás pareció aburrido y monótono. Desganado como siempre Ben entro a la escuela, específicamente a su salón. "_otro año aburrido, en el mismo salón aburrido_" pensó mientras tomaba su asiento.

De repente el joven nota a una pelirroja sentada en el banco de junto. No podía creer lo que veía. "¿Gwen?" pregunto incrédulo el joven. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"yo y mis padres nos mudamos a esta ciudad, por lo que ahora voy en tu misma escuela" Explico Gwen a su primo, pero en la ultima parte se noto el sarcasmo.

"y pensé que este año no podía empeorar" se lamento Ben en voz alta.

Pero por el contrario de lo que pensaba Ben, la inclusión de su prima a su vida de escuela fue bastante agradable. Debido a que el joven Tennyson no tenia amigos, Gwen le hizo bastante bien, al igual que a ella misma.

Pasaron las semanas y ambos se hicieron los mejores amigos, claro que no hay que pedir milagros, las discusiones e insultos aun continuaban entre ellos, pero no de la misma manera que antes, sabían que era en forma amistosa.

Los viajes con el abuelo fueron los mejores y ahora no estaban peleando a cada momento, claro que llegaban las indirectas, los sarcasmos, las ironías entre ambos jóvenes, pero no eran del mismo calibre. Esto lo noto el abuelo Max inmediatamente, por un momento se le paso por la mente que ambos jóvenes podrían estar enamorados, instantáneamente por la repentina ocurrencia comenzó a reír sin parar y fuertemente. Siendo notorio para los jóvenes que se encontraban jugando cartas. Ambos simplemente lo miraron por un momento y continuaron con su juego sin darle mucha importancia.

Así el tiempo paso. Los mejores amigos y primos estuvieron juntos estudiando, riendo, bromeando, jugando. Fueron los mejores tres años de sus vidas, pero no todo es para siempre. A la ecuación se le agrego un nuevo factor importante. Hormonas.

Ahora los jóvenes Tennyson tenían la edad de catorce años. Como era correspondiente a la época del año nuevamente se juntaron para viajar con su abuelo en el viejo camper. Pero algo le ocurrió a Benjamin, algo que lo perturbaría por las siguientes semanas. Ocurrió durante un momento de ocio total. Gwen se encontraba en su laptop, y Ben al no tener nada mejor que hacer comenzó a observarla. Un pensamiento aleatorio vino a su mente, algo que nunca había cruzado por su cabeza hasta ese momento. "_es hermosa_". Esa fue la semilla, se alarmo, dio un enorme grito que fue escuchado por los demás presentes en el camper, casi hace que Max se saliera del camino.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Gwen que miraba al horrorizado joven.

"na-na-nada" tartamudeo el joven tratando de olvidar los pensamientos recientes. "de-de-debo ir al baño" sin decir mas el joven se levanto del sillón y fue rumbo a baño. "_Gwen… ¿Hermosa?_" sacudió su cabeza inmediatamente ante aquel pensamiento.

Este fue el inicio de una pelea que se ha realizado durante toda la existencia humana. Razón contra corazón. Y ya estaba escrito de que la razón nunca gana esta lucha. Las próximas semanas fueron las más estresantes para Ben. No podía acercarse a Gwen sin ponerse nervioso, sonrojarse o decir cosas sin coherencia, claro que más de lo habitual. Trato de evitarla pero no podía, el olor que tenia ella era intoxicante y era peor por dormir en la misma litera.

De esta manera el joven paso todas las noches luchando, tratando de olvidar ese sentimiento, pero en vez de ahogarlo simplemente se hacia mas fuerte, no podía quitarse de la cabeza el aroma, los ojos, la piel, resumiendo no podía deshacerse nada de Gwen de su cabeza. Finalmente se dio por vencido. Estaba enamorado de su prima y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Ahora Ben se limitaba a disfrutar los contactos físicos accidentales con su prima, cualquier charla, todo era valido para el. Claro que el nerviosismo y los actos tontos no habían desaparecido, seguían tan latentes como sus sentimientos.

Este cambio de actitud no paso desapercibido para Gwen, pero cada vez que intentaba hablar con Ben sobre el extraño nerviosismo del joven, este se escapaba de una manera u otra. Estaba preocupada por su primo y no podía ayudarlo, así que le pregunto a la fuente de conocimiento y sabiduría más cercana. Max.

Era una noche fría, se encontraban en una breve parada por repuestos del camper en Ciudad Gótica, al abuelo no le gustaba la idea de dormir en esta ciudad por la cantidad de crimen que tenia en sus calles, pero era necesario para continuar su viaje. Sus pensamientos nocturnos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su nieta.

"Abuelo" dijo la joven Tennyson pelirroja. "Ben ha estado actuando extraño las ultimas semanas. ¿Sabes que le sucede?"

Ahora el abuelo busco a su nieto para luego recordar que se encontraba sobre el camper observando el cielo nocturno, pensándolo bien, esto lo hacia el joven todas las noches desde hace algunas semanas. No era para nada normal en el joven considerando lo "normal" para Ben. Normalmente ahora estaría ocupado en algún videojuego o simplemente molestando a su prima.

"no lo se, Gwen" respondió el abuelo al carecer de información. "pero si algo le pasa, estoy seguro que lo dirá pronto, no es común para Ben guardarse las cosas."

"tienes razón, pero ya son varias semanas desde que se comporta de esta manera. ¿No será algo grave?" insistió Gwen.

"¿A que te refieres con _desde que se comporta de esta manera_?" pregunto curioso el abuelo por las palabras de su nieta, no había notado nada inusual en el joven fuera de estar en las noches viendo las estrellas arriba del camper.

"¿no sabes?" Gwen estaba confundida, era bastante obvio el comportamiento del joven. Siempre estaba nervioso, tartamudeando, y mucho mas torpe de lo habitual. "_cada vez… que… lo… veo…_" este pensamiento sorprendió a Gwen. Aunque era una locura, la única forma de que el abuelo no lo notara seria que… "¿_solo se comporta así conmigo?_"

"¿Gwen?" pregunto el abuelo notando a su nieta ida, aunque inmediatamente logro salir la joven de sus pensamientos. "¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto preocupado, esta simplemente sacudió su cabeza

"si abuelo, esperare a que Ben me diga lo que pasa. Gracias por la ayuda" sin decir mas la nieta de Max se alejo tomando asiento en la ventana observando la oscuridad de la noche. "_¿será que a Ben le gusto?_" se pregunto. Esta idea ya había pasado por la mente de la pelirroja, pero la descartaba constantemente. A ella le gustaba Ben y desde hace algunos meses lo había admitido, a diferencia de Ben sabia como ocultarlos, nadie debía saber esos sentimientos por su primo. Era una fantasía, pensó Gwen todo ese tiempo, pero ahora al parecer no era imposible.

"_¿Le gusto?_" un sonido de explosión saco a la joven de sus pensamientos, notando como Ben saltaba del techo e inmediatamente iba en busca del problema.

--

"_¿Cómo fue que llegue a esta situación?_" pensaba el joven de 14 años sentado sobre el Camper observando las estrellas en la oscuridad de la noche de Ciudad Gótica. Ben Tennyson simplemente pensaba en los acontecimientos que sucedieron durante este verano. Se había vuelto una tradición el viajar con su abuelo y su prima durante las vacaciones de verano y este no fue la excepción. "_por que tenia que pasarme esto a mi_". Los pensamientos de su prima no los podía sacar de su cabeza.

"_¿por que no aparece un villano o un ladrón cuando lo necesito?_" se pregunto Ben tratando de que su pasatiempo de héroe pudiera distraerlo de sus sentimientos por su prima. Como si el cielo lo hubiera escuchado, el sonido de una explosión lo alerto, sin perder tiempo salto del camper y fue a investigar la razón de la explosión.

Un destello verde lo ilumino por completo, ahora en vez del niño, en su lugar se encontraba un ser de color verde y negro. Hace algunos años Ben había descubierto la clave del limitante del Omnitrix, nuevamente cambiaba de forma a su mando. Sin perder tiempo XLR8 fue en rumbo de aquella explosión localizando un banco local. De la pared del banco salio una mancha negra impactando contra la muralla de la calle opuesta.

De la misma muralla destruida salio caminando un ser enorme de color rojo y negro, tenia unos tubos conectados alrededor de todo su cuerpo, tenia un gran tamaño y unos exagerados músculos.

El ser musculoso salto a golpear lo que fuera que lanzo contra la muralla, pero este borrón negro salto evadiendo el ataque, esto continuo por unos segundos, finalmente el borrón negro dio una patada logrando de esta manera revelar lo que era, Ben estaba asombrado ante la vista.

"Batman" un héroe, un verdadero héroe y enfrente de el. Con una ejecución perfecta de ataques el caballero de la noche logro sacar de balance al oponente, pero justo en su momento de victoria un golpe por la espalda envío a Batman contra un auto. Lo golpearon unos sujetos enormes, eran de color blanco pálido y tras el revelaron a un sujeto del mismo color pálido, mucho mas bajo, de pelo color verde claro largo, pero tenia una perturbadora sonrisa enorme en su cara.

"por fin el batilloron esta a punto de perder y ninguno de tus amigos de la liga están presentes para ayudarte. Chicos, Bane, acaben con el" el sujeto se comenzó a reír fuertemente, era un risa maniática. Antes de que Bane y los secuaces del Guasón pudiera atacar a Batman un destello verde los distrajo, cuando Bane dirigió la vista en aquella dirección lo único que pudo ver fue un enorme puño que impacto contra su rostro, derribándolo y dejándolo inconciente.

"vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, un grandullón de cuatro brazos, y dicen que no hay diversidad en este mundo" dijo el maniaco entre risas. Sorpresivamente el tono de voz cambio a uno serio. "denle una lección chicos"

Ambos secuaces se lanzaron en contra de Ben. Este los bloqueo con facilidad y dándoles un par de fuertes golpes los noqueo. El Guasón sorprendido, simplemente se rio como su habitual contracción nerviosa y escapo en un auto cercano. Ben fue en busca de Batman quien se encontraba algo aturdido por el golpe contra el auto.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto el alienígena del Omnitrix con su voz grabe mientras intentaba ayudar a Batman a levantarse. Este rechazó su ayuda y se levanto por si mismo.

"¿Quién eres tu?" pregunto el caballero de la noche en su habitual voz fría.

"un amigo, no soy de esta ciudad, pero vi que necesitabas ayuda"

"¿entonces por que dejaste escapar al Guasón?" volvió a preguntar el héroe nocturno.

"no te preocupes, lo alcanzaremos en un momento" comento Ben. Batman simplemente arqueo una ceja.

"si no lo habías notado, ninguno de los dos tiene ruedas" Batman señalo al auto que había impactado, era nada menos y nada mas que su propio batí móvil.

"lo tengo cubierto" nuevamente un destello verde resplandeció del ser rojo, ahora en su lugar revelaba a un ser negro, blanco y con líneas verdes. "déjaselo a Ultra-T" el ser se extendió por el Batí móvil. Para sorpresa del caballero de la noche, el golpe que había inhabilitado el auto había sido reparado y diseño completamente el auto del caballero oscuro. Inmediatamente se abrió la cabina del auto. "¿estas listo?" pregunto Ben.

"¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?" cuestiono Batman las intenciones de Ben

"jamás lastimaría a un héroe verdadero" se escucho totalmente sincero de parte del ser desconocido. Batman arqueo una pequeña sonrisa y dio un salto entrando al nuevo Batí móvil.

Continuara…


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2:**

**Omnitrix + Static**

Ben en forma de XLR8 llego al camper durante la gran oscuridad de la noche en Ciudad Gótica. La lucha y la captura del Guasón duro más de lo esperado, pero cada momento valió la pena. Al acercase al camper noto que las luces estaban prendidas, por lo que Gwen y el abuelo aun estaban despiertos. Esto no le gusto para nada al joven. Sabía que debió avisar antes de salir de improviso. Titubeando bastante movió su mano para abrir la puerta del camper, a su sorpresa la mano jamás toco la perilla, al abrir los ojos noto a Gwen en frente de el. Esta sin pronunciar una palabra dio una seña para indicar que pasara.

Cuando entro seguido por Gwen. Noto inmediatamente al abuelo Max sentado junto a la mesa con sus brazos cruzados. Ben solo dio un suspiro, sabía en lo que se había metido y no tenía escapatoria para las consecuencias.

"estoy esperando Ben" dijo el Abuelo, para su desgracia Ben no capto la indirecta de Max. El joven Tennyson no dijo nada, al notar lo despistado que estaba, su prima intervino.

"Lo que quiere decir el abuelo, es que esta esperando tu historia. Te seguimos para ver lo que sucedía, pero al llegar al banco solo notamos tres tipos bastante extraños inconcientes. Tu no estabas por ningún lado" explico Gwen con notable enojo en su tono de voz.

"todo sucedió bastante rápido…" Inmediatamente Ben comenzó a relatar lo sucedido hace algunos momentos atrás.

--

Rápidamente por las carreteras de Ciudad Gótica, Batman estaba sentado en una versión hecha por Ultra-T de su Batí móvil. El caballero oscuro estaba notablemente impresionado por la velocidad que tomaba, ya que no derrapaba para nada en las curvas. El sistema de dirección y frenos era prácticamente perfecto. Sin intercambiar palabras lograron alcanzar el auto hurtado por el Guasón.

El sicópata loco noto la aproximación del caballero oscuro e intento acelerar, pero el auto no logro tomar la curva correctamente volcándose contra uno de los lados. El Guasón salio ileso del auto aun con las intenciones de escapar, pero se topo con el auto de Batman, Ben freno, para luego abrir la cabina. Inmediatamente Batman salto de ella y Ben se separo del auto, para luego cambiar su forma a XLR8.

"creo que hasta aquí llegaste Guasón" informo Batman en su tono serio habitual, el cual no intimido para nada al Guasón. Este simplemente comenzó nuevamente a reírse nerviosamente.

"¿por que no te rindes y nos haces las cosas mas fáciles?" pregunto Ben, un tanto asombrado por la conducta extraña del archienemigo de Batman. No estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de villanos el joven Tennyson.

"debes estar bromeando, aunque no te conocía. ¿Eres nuevo en la ciudad?" pregunto el payaso tratando de recordar su cara de algún lado.

"no, simplemente estoy de paso" informo Ben sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

"¿en serio?" pregunto el Guasón cambiando por un momento su perturbadora sonrisa, a un rostro de tristeza. "entonces tendré que despedirme como se debe". Otra vez cambio al rostro de sonrisa sicópata y ataco a XLR8, en un pestañeo esquivo el golpe del sicópata mientras le hacia una zancadilla.

El Guasón casi se cae, pero se logro reponer torpemente caminando unos pasos de mas. Se dio vuelta para intentar atacar a Ben nuevamente, pero este noto una sensación extraña por la espalda, al voltearse noto a Batman parado ahí. El caballero oscuro le dio un potente golpe que lo envío hacia XLR8, el alíen sostuvo al Guasón, pensando que se había desmallado.

Tratando de tomar por sorpresa a Ben, el Guasón movió rápidamente su mano para intentar rociarle el gas de la risa que siempre traía, pero no contaba con la mascara que poseía naturalmente XLR8, cubriéndose con ella, eludió con facilidad la peligrosa toxina y con un veloz golpe lo dejo inconsciente.

"buen movimiento" comento Batman para luego tomar al inconciente Guasón. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" pregunto un tanto curioso el caballero de la noche. Ben se quedo pensativo un momento, recordando que no tenía un nombre oficial de súper héroe.

"llámame… Ben 10" dijo alegre el Alien.

"debo suponer que el 10, son por los seres en los que te transformas" dedujo Batman.

"son alienígenas, pero ahora son mas de 10. Tal vez mas adelante lo cambie a otro" respondió Ben, recordando el viaje al futuro, donde se conocía como Ben 10.000.

"interesante" Batman le dio la espalda a XLR8 mientras levantaba al Guasón sobre sus hombros. "debo regresarlo a Arkham, a partir de ahora, voy solo"

"estas seguro, no tienes como moverte" recordando que al separase del auto, volvió a sus estado original. Batman en señal de respuesta solo presiono un botón de su cinturón, apareciendo en el cielo una enorme nave.

"no te preocupes, tengo mis métodos" nuevamente puso su mano en su cinturón, sacando un pequeño aparato de el. "toma, para permanecer en contacto" le lanzo el aparato, notando que era un comunicador. "te veo después" sin decir mas un cable vino desde la nave del héroe, tomándola se elevo y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

--

"…y eso fue lo que sucedió" termino su bastante sorprendente aventura junto al caballero de la noche, mientras le mostraba al Abuelo y a Gwen el comunicador negro que le había pasado.

"entonces creo que estas perdonado. No todos pueden decir que trabajaron junto al caballero de la noche" comento el abuelo ya mas tranquilo. Su rostro de enojo había desaparecido, al igual que el de su prima. Dio un enorme bostezo. "creo que eso fue suficiente por un día. Mañana hay que madrugar ya que debemos seguir la ruta" cuando dijo esto, ambos rieron ya que se refería a que el debía seguir la ruta.

"si abuelo" contestaron ambos jóvenes Tennyson. Max se levanto de su asiento y se fue al sillón donde normalmente dormía, dejando a ambos solos.

"sorprendente aventura para un bobo" se burlo Gwen, mientras bostezaba.

"¡hey! ¡Salve a Batman! Eso me da puntos" se defendió de Gwen. "y por algo me dio el comunicador" agrego en notable tono de orgullo. Su prima lo quedo viendo un momento, poniendo a Ben muy nervioso. Todavía no podía controlarse respecto a sus sentimientos por ella, y Batman lo ayudo bastante en distarse un poco, pero no duro mucho tiempo ya que nuevamente tenía a la persona responsable de las noches sin sueño delante.

El nerviosismo de Ben fue notado por Gwen. Después de todo era uno de los consejos que le dio en su primer viaje y por lo visto, no sabía fingirlo. Entonces nuevamente tomo fuerza los pensamientos que había tenido hace algunas horas "_le gusto_" estaba casi segura. Era su primo y estaba mal, pero no podía evitar sentirse muy alegre, después de todo a ella también le gustaba, aunque fuera prohibido o por lo menos mal visto por la sociedad.

"¿Qué pasa Ben?" pregunto Gwen, dándole una mirada seductora. Gwen había aprendido esto con los años y si Ben sentía algo por ella, era hora de ponerlo en práctica.

"n-n-no, n-nada" la respuesta simplemente estaba confirmando las sospechas de su prima y lo peor es que no podía evitarlo. Finalmente solo pudo pensar en una escusa. "d-debo i-irme a d-dormir, que t-tengas una buen-buena noche" sin mas y sin mirarla al rostro se subió a su litera y he intento quedarse dormido, cosa que gracias a la batalla y persecución contra el Guasón, le fue bastante fácil.

Gwen quedo satisfecha con la respuesta. Ya estaba claro y solo tenia que saber cuando decirle. Aunque esto significara ocultarlo de su familia y en especial de su querido abuelo.

--

Ya era la mañana siguiente y ambos primos despertaron simultáneamente para notar que el camper se movía a una gran velocidad. Fácilmente pudieron notar que estaban en otra ciudad. Era un hermoso día con el cielo totalmente despejado. Benjamin Tennyson bajo rápidamente de la cama para ir donde el abuelo y preguntarle donde se encontraban.

"nos encontramos en la ciudad de Dakota" respondió ágilmente el abuelo, se notaba que estaba cansado por el largo viaje. Inmediatamente Ben se entusiasmo, uno de sus héroes favoritos vive en esta ciudad. Nada menos y nada más que Static Shock. Si ya conoció a Batman, tal vez tendría oportunidad de conocer a otro héroe mas, este era bastante especial, ya que tenía su edad. Lamentablemente el abuelo tenía otros planes en mente. El plan era bastante simple. Por un lado le encanto a Gwen, ya que era una de sus cosas preferidas, en cambio Ben lo único que pudo hacer fue dar un largo y poderoso quejido.

"¿Es necesario?" pregunto tratando de zafarse de ir a ese lugar tan odiado por Ben.

"si, Benjamin. En esta ciudad no hay lugares de aparcamiento de campeas, solo podemos ir a ese centro comercial" explico el abuelo. Nuevamente saco el quejido.

"mira el lado bueno Ben, podrás acompañarme a hacer todas las compras" comento Gwen. Ben no era tonto, era verdad que le gustaba su prima, pero ni eso valía pasearse por todo el centro comercial, solo seria un burro de carga mientras ella se pasea por todos los puestos y tiendas. Por tercera vez dio un quejido, dejando a una decepcionada Gwen. El abuelo noto esto, así que decidió hacer algo al respecto.

"miren niños, yo estoy bastante cansado, así que me quedare en el camper durmiendo. Benjamin, ayer nos hiciste pasar un susto terrible a tu prima y a mi, ella era la mas preocupada. Será una forma de castigo por llegar tarde ayer y podrás hacerle pasar un buen rato a Gwen." Ordeno Max en su tono grave y si algo sabían los jóvenes, es que si el usaba este tono con ellos, entonces no había marcha atrás.

"si abuelo" contesto Ben ante aquella orden.

"vamos, Ben. Va a ser muy divertido" trato de animar Gwen al joven. "_así podré pensar en una buena forma de decirle mis sentimientos y sin intromisiones. Muchas gracias abuelo_" pensó astutamente la joven.

"define diversión" sin decir mas se alejo de su abuelo y Gwen para sentarse a observar la ciudad.

--

Ya habían comido la comida del abuelo, por lo que ya se paso toda la mañana para ellos, por quedarse despiertos hasta tarde. Ahora Gwen estaba arrastrando literalmente a Ben por todo el centro comercial. Este ya estaba cansado, no llevaban ni diez minutos en el centro comercial de Dakota y Ben ya estaba arrastrando más de cuatro bolsas de Gwen. Definitivamente no era un buen día para Benjamin Tennyson. Por su parte Gwen trataba de deducir como decirle a Ben y no era nada fácil ya que el joven siempre estaba distante, debido al desgano de llevar las bolsas y por el nerviosismo que tenia sobre ella. Finalmente decidió hablar.

"Ben" llamo la joven al joven portador del Omnitrix.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Vamos a otra tienda?" pregunto sin darle mucha importancia.

"no, quisiera preguntarte algo" dijo un tanto dudosa de cómo expresarlo, esto a Ben lo tomo por sorpresa. No era común para su prima no saber que decir, conociéndola habría tirado la pregunta directamente y sin rodeos. Algo andaba mal con ella.

"sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea" contesto Ben sinceramente. "_No es como si Gwen supiera mi secreto sobre mis sentimientos sobre ella, ¿o si?_" Ahora le entro el pánico total. Que pasa si ella sabía sobre lo que sentía y le dice que debe alejarse por el bien de ambos. Eso no lo soportaría.

"¿yo te…" antes de terminar la pregunta una explosión los distrajo, había un sujeto lanzado una llamarada a una tienda para espantar a las personas. Tenía el cabello rojo. "¿Qué rayos es eso?" pregunto Gwen alarmada por el sujeto.

"creo que es hora de ser héroe" informo Ben, olvidando el tema de conversación anterior con su prima. Ante esto, si prima solo soltó un suspiro en señal de decepción y sin más tomo las bolsas que llevaba Ben, para que pudiera ir sin contratiempo.

Observando a su alrededor Ben noto si alguien los observaba, para su alivio todos estaban espantados corriendo del sujeto con poderes de fuego. Sin esperar más un destello verde lo rodeo, y en lugar del joven Benjamin apareció un humanoide que expulsaba fuego. Espero a que Gwen se ocultara y salto a la acción.

"¡Oye! ¡El de la cabeza de antorcha!" grito Ben, logrado su cometido, inmediatamente el sujeto miro en su dirección.

"¿cabeza de antorcha? Deberías verte en un espejo" respondió el villano con una risa. "¿Qué rayos te paso? ¿Estuviste muy cerca de la explosión del Big Bang? Por que si que te desfiguro completamente, además el súper poder de fuego ya esta tomado por mi" inmediatamente le lanzo un poderoso láser de fuego, de la misma manera, un Ben confundido ante las palabras del joven, respondió creando una gran explosión.

"no se a que te refieres, yo no soy un meta-humano como ustedes" respondió Ben recordando el suceso que le dio los súper poderes a los humanos de este lugar, incluyendo a Static. Opresivamente Fuego fue golpeado por un mazo de color negro enviándolo contra la pared contraria.

"no se quien te crees que eres, pero no eres mas que una molestia" dijo un sujeto saliendo del piso del local, que había tomado por sorpresa a Ben. Comenzó a acumular bastante de esa materia negra, que Ben pensaba que era su sombra cuando una poderosa descarga eléctrica golpeo al ser oscuro por la espalda, sacándolo de la concentración.

"Al parecer no aprendes tu lección, ¿Verdad Ebon?" pregunto una persona a sus espaldas, quien también era acompañado por otro.

"creo que tampoco Hot-Streak" comento el otro sujeto. Ben abrió los ojos para notar a ambos. Finalmente habían aparecido. Y no podía creer toda la suerte que tenia el joven Tennyson.

"¡Static y Tecno!" grito Ben ante aquella aparición, pero de que los dos héroes pudieran responder Hot-Streak ataco con una enorme llamarada de fuego a Tecno, quien se encontraba desprevenido por el llamado repentino de Ben. Notando esto, a Fuego lo rodeo un destello verde, apareciendo en su lugar XLR8, a una enorme velocidad paso por delante de Tecno, para desviar con la corriente de aire la llamarada, finalmente dio una veloz vuelta y se la regreso a su dueño.

"¡uff! Esto estuvo cerca" comento Tecno, sorprendido por el acto repentino del desconocido. "¿y tu eres?"

"Ben 10, finalmente me encuentro con ustedes, pensé que no llegarían."

"¿no venir? Si estos dos crean una enorme fiesta donde sea" comento sarcásticamente Static. "luego seguimos con las presentaciones, es hora de sacar la meta-basura" Nuevamente un destello verde cubrió a Ben, ahora en vez de XLR8 se encontraba Cannonbolt.

"¿Qué estamos esperando?" Ben comenzó a rodar envistiendo directamente a Hot-Streak, quien aun se encontraba confundido debido al choque anterior de su propia bola de fuego, inmediatamente quedo fuera de combate. Notando la desventaja, Ebon abrió un portal, escapando el junto a Hot-Streak.

"eso fue rápido" dijo Tecno sorprendido por el escape repentino del par de villanos.

"gracias por la ayuda" comento Static subiendo nuevamente en su disco eléctrico.

"no fue nada, después de todo, ustedes llegaron justo a tiempo cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles. No tengo experiencia con Meta-Humanos" se explico Cannonbolt al par de héroes.

"bien, entonces ya hay un nuevo héroe en la ciudad" dijo Tecno alegre.

"lamentablemente no, yo solo estoy de paso por aquí" en ese instante recordó a Gwen. "¡Oh No! Debo irme, me encantaría quedarme a hablar un poco mas, pero tengo algo urgente que deje inconcluso. Fue un honor luchar a tu lado Static." sin que ninguno de los otros dos héroes pudiera responder, Ben cambio a XLR8 y se fue a súper velocidad. Recordando donde se había ocultado Gwen, Ben fue al segundo nivel del centro comercial, notando que Gwen había observando todo el espectáculo.

"así que algo importante que tenias que hacer ¿eh?" dijo Gwen recordando las palabras de Ben que le dijo al par de héroes.

"bueno, el abuelo me castigo, si me quedaba a charlar con ellos, de seguro me iba a castigar aun mas por dejarte abandonada con todas las bolsas de compras" respondió Ben un tanto nervioso. Gwen sabia que era mentira, y sabia que para Ben era importante conocer a Static. Le sorprendió bastante que la escogiera sobre su héroe favorito.

"gracias Ben" rápidamente se acerco al joven Tennyson y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo sonrojar al joven, quedando totalmente paralizado. Antes de que pudiera salir de la estupefacción Gwen le dejo todas las bolsas de compras encima. "ahora hay que seguir con el resto de las tiendas" Gracias al caos ocasionado por la pelea entre súper héroes y súper villanos el centro comercial se había vaciado considerablemente, pero las tiendas aun seguían abiertas

--

Siguieron toda la tarde de compras, sorpresa de Gwen, Ben no se quejo ya mas, al parecer el encuentro que tuvo con Static y Tecno fue suficiente para el, ¿o seria a caso por el beso? Si mas siguieron con a la salida del centro comercial, ya que era de noche, pero notaron un tumulto de gente en una tienda de electrónica. Inmediato fueron a investigar que sucedía, a su sorpresa vieron que había una enorme nave espacial en Washington.

"son seres que vienen de Thanagar, al parecer Chica halcón es uno de ellos, lo que han dicho es que el planeta tierra esta en peligro. No han revelado mayor información. La liga de la justicia esta en el caso. No hay porque preocuparse" fueron las palabras de la reportera, notaron que el abuelo había llegado tras ellos. Por lo visto, sabia las noticias.

"chicos, sus padres cancelaron las vacaciones. Nos vamos a casa" fueron las palabras de Max.

Continuara…


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3:**

**Omnitrix + Invasión**

**Parte 1**

El ambiente en el camper era my denso. A ninguno de los presentes les gustaba la idea de regresar a casa, en especial a los jóvenes ya que aun se encontraban a tres largas semanas del inicio de clases. Aunque para Gwen no era tanto problema eso, le agradaba ir a la escuela, lo malo seria volver a la rutina de siempre y no tendría mucho que hacer, mas que estar con Ben, y eso le agradaba, es que se había acostumbrado a viajar con el abuelo. Mientras que a Ben, fuera de ver a su prima todos los días, todo lo demás era una verdadera molestia. No le gustaba quedarse quieto, ya que lo hacia por un año completo.

"¿Nos vamos a casa? ¿Por qué?" pregunto Ben totalmente desanimado.

"Ante la posible amenaza de invasión extraterrestre, sus padres decidieron que era hora de regresar a casa" explico el abuelo. Ante aquella explicación los jóvenes arquearon una ceja, en señal de incredulidad.

"¿Posible amenaza extraterrestre? ¿No que ese es trabajo de lo plomeros?" pregunto Ben un tanto incrédulo.

"si hasta parece obvio para el bobo, esta claro que para mi también lo es" secundo su prima, molestando obviamente a Ben.

"esta vez, al parecer la liga de la justicia se esta encargando de eso. Pero no significa que sea peligroso, ellos no pueden estar en todas las partes del mundo al mismo tiempo. Los plomeros en cambio no somos demasiados, no podríamos contra una armada completa de alienígenas" se explico Max dejando a los jóvenes satisfechos con su respuesta.

"supongo que tienes razón, aun así no me agrada regresar a casa" se quejo Ben. "si no te molesta iré a dormir, llevar las cosas de un nerd en verdad cansa" Ben aun estaba cansado por el enfrentamiento reciente a los meta-humanos. Sin decir más se fue a recostar al sillón. Gwen siguió a Ben para también sentarse en el sillón y usar su laptop. Ben no estaba atento de ello, inmediatamente que hundido en un profundo sueño.

--

Era bastante tarde en la noche cuando Ben despertó involuntariamente, estaba el camper con las luces apagadas, sin contar las luces que se encontraban iluminando desde afuera. Inmediatamente noto que no se estaban moviendo. Y observo la silueta de su abuelo hablando con un sujeto en una gasolinera. Estaban llenando el tanque. Ahora algo extraño sintió el joven. Tenía una manta cubriéndolo, esto no era extraño, el abuelo debió ponérsela mientras dormía, ahora noto otra cosa extraña. Un peso adicional tenia sobre si, miro aun lado y noto a su prima Gwen apoyada sobre el y durmiendo con la misma manta que a el lo cubría.

Benjamin Tennyson entro en un pánico total: su corazón se acelero, comenzó a respirar más rápido y a sudar. Una cosa es estar nervioso en cuanto veía a Gwen o hablaba con ella, pero tener a su prima sobre el y… "_¡me esta abrazando!_"… Gwen tenia los brazos sobre el en un abrazo firme, pero perturbadoramente agradable y cómodo para Ben, no sabia que hacer. El adolescente tenía un enorme dilema en su cabeza: seguir en este pedacito de cielo y esperar las consecuencias al día siguiente o despertarla ahora y culpar a Gwen quedando exonerado de la culpa. A pesar de que ambas eran muy buenas ideas, el lado de la comodidad era más fuerte, logrando tranquilizarse nuevamente entro en el mundo de Morfeo, solo que esta vez inconcientemente devolvió el abrazo a su prima.

--

Era una linda mañana cuando Gwen se despertó, aun sentía el camper en movimiento, por lo que significaba que el abuelo había descansado bastante poco para llegar pronto a casa. Inmediatamente noto varias cosas extrañas; Primero: Su almohada se movía y producía un ruido rítmico; Segundo: Tenia una extraña emisión de calor viniendo de la misma almohada, pero era un calor bien cómodo, la hacia sentir bastante a gusto; Tercero: no estaba en su litera; Y cuarto: unos brazos la estaba rodeando Se congelo, estaba durmiendo sobre Ben. Tenía el impulso de gritarle, pero noto una ultima cosa, ella también lo estaba abrazando. Inmediatamente recordó que anoche se quedo dormida sobre Ben luego de estar un buen tiempo en su laptop.

Se aterro, Ben estaba bostezando y lentamente despertándose, antes de que pudiera hacer algo Ben la estaba viendo. El ambiente se tenso y ambos no dejaban de verse directamente a los ojos. No sabían que pensar, finalmente Ben reacciono, rápidamente soltó a Gwen y se fue sin decir nada rumbo al baño. El abuelo hablo mientras conducía.

"Faltan tres horas para llegar a casa" informo con tranquilidad. "Gwen, tus padres están en la casa de Ben ya que al parecer esta tensa la situación entre los gobiernos y los Thanagarianos esta bastante tensa, es mejor que toda la familia este junta en un solo lugar"

"entiendo" respondió Gwen ya olvidando el reciente suceso con Ben.

--

Una vez que llegaron a casa, fue un día bastante tenso para todos. La familia completa se encontraba atenta observando las noticias en la televisión. Max llamo a los demás plomeros, dejándolos en alerta máxima en caso de que algo ocurriera, que era lo mas probable. Ben estaba preocupado, necesitaba saber mas y solo podía hacer una cosa. Esperando un momento en que nadie lo viera se alejo a su habitación, en ella se transformo en XLR y uso el comunicador que le había dado Batman en caso de emergencia.

"Batman, ¿me escuchas?" pregunto el alíen.

"¿Estoy algo ocupado ahora?" respondió el caballero oscuro.

"¿Sabes algo de los Thaganarianos?"

"no confíes en ellos, por lo visto no creo que sus intenciones sean nobles" esta respuesta alerto a Ben.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"en este momento estoy investigando los cuerpos que fueron encontrados en la supuesta nave invasora que detuvieron los Thanagarianos. Ellos ya estaba muertos antes de llegar a la tierra." Explico Batman al joven héroe.

"significa que fue…"

"…una trampa" finalizo Batman. "por lo demás no es necesario tu ayuda, si necesitamos algo te avisaremos, así que no confíes en ellos. No sabemos lo que planean." Sin decir mas finalizo la transmisión. Inmediatamente entro Gwen a la habitación.

"¿Por qué estas transformado en XLR8?" pregunto un tanto dudosa y confundida.

"hable con Batman, ellos no son lo que aparentan" ahora Ben volvía a la normalidad.

"entonces hay que avisarles a los demás" ordeno Gwen mientras ambos bajaban por las escaleras con la intención de informar la terrible nueva información de Batman.

--

Con el ambiente bastante tenso la familia estaba observando las noticias mas tarde y ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para la noticia que veían en sus pantallas. Mostraban a un reportero filmando una nave que aterrizaba en el planeta tierra. También se podía ver una celdas portátiles de prisioneros, todas diferentes y dentro de ellas a la liga de la justicia.

"es un día oscuro para la tierra, los Thanagarianos nos traicionaron y derrotaron a los mayores héroes del planeta, los militares no pudieron hacer nada en contra de ellos." El reportero se mostraba sin ánimos y totalmente devastado. En ese instante una voz se pudo escuchar en toda la ciudad.

"Se ha impuesto la ley marcial, a la que ustedes llaman liga de la justicia ha sido derrotada. Hagan lo que decimos y nadie saldrá herido. Queremos lo mejor para ustedes y eso es no entrometerse. Si oponen resistencia se les disciplinara" Era la potente voz de un Thaganariano. Era el mismo comunicado por todo el mundo.

"creo que llego la hora de intervenir" decidió Ben repentinamente.

"¿Qué? Por supuesto que no" ordeno su padre ya al tanto de la intención de su hijo. Su madre tenia la misma cara de seriedad, no podía dejar que su hijo fuera solo contra un ejercito solo. Incluso si tenia la capacidad de transformarse en distintos alienígenas.

"si dejo que los Thaganarianos se los lleven del planeta no podré hacer nada yo solo en contra de ellos. Debo hacer algo ahora que aun están en la tierra" se explico Ben. "no se preocupen, ya tengo un plan"

"pero ellos son un ejercito completo, no podrás contra ellos" dijo Gwen igualmente preocupada, sabia lo impulsivo que podía ser su primo, en especial en estas complicadas situaciones.

"no pienso atacarlos directamente si es lo que preguntan" respondió Ben en defensa.

"eso seria lo menos responsable de tu parte Benjamin" agrego su abuelo.

"eso lo se, no se preocupen. Pero si no hago algo, nadie mas lo va a hacer" inmediatamente se fue corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa. "deséenme suerte" inmediatamente salio por la puerta cerrándola tras de el. Gwen lo siguió y una vez que estaba fuera de la casa lo alcanzo en la salida de su patio.

"¿En verdad no lo puede hacer otro?" pregunto Gwen.

"es mi deber. Ellos son los mayores héroes de la tierra, si no están. Estamos condenados" respondió decididamente el joven héroe. Para Gwen el era el héroe mas grande.

"entonces si no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar tu opinión, lo único que puedo hacer es desearte suerte" sin previo aviso se acerco a Ben y lo agarro desprevenidamente del cuello y jalo su cara hacia la de ella generando un torpe pero sincero Beso. Ben abrió los ojos en choque, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaba besando a su prima, solo podía pensar que era un sueño. Sin tener oportunidad de responderlo, Gwen se alejo. "luego hablaremos de esto, cuando regreses" comento Gwen mientras se distanciaba del aturdido Ben. "buena suerte"

"gracias Gwen" saliendo de su choque una luz verde lo rodeo asumiendo la forma de XLR8 "ya regreso" sin mas desapareció a su enorme velocidad.

--

Ben se detuvo algunas calles antes de llegar al lugar. Había atravesado casi todo el estado en unos segundos gracias a la enorme velocidad de su Alien más veloz. Noto la enorme nave de prisioneros a la distancia, ya era hora y no había marcha atrás. Si no funcionaba, no había nada que podría hacer la tierra para defenderse la tierra en contra su destino. Este plan debía funcionar, ya que ahora sabia que Gwen lo estaba esperando, cosa que jamás pensó que iba a ocurrir.

"mas vale que funcione" dando un breve suspiro cambio su forma a Cuatro Brazos, dando un enorme salto avanzo hacia las afueras de la nave que ya se encontraba partiendo.

"la nave ya esta asegurada, podemos irnos" informo uno de los soldados.

"no si yo puedo evitarlo, la nave detuvo su despegue, alarmado notaron que el técnico que estaba haciendo los comando para que la nave despegara remotamente desde la base en tierra estaba inconciente. Varios soldados salieron de la nave para ver lo ocurrido, a su impresión notaron a un sujeto rojo de gran tamaño.

"¿un Khoroniano en al tierra?" pregunto uno de los soldados, lamentablemente este fue su ultimo pensamiento, inmediatamente fue dejado inconciente por un potente golpe de parte del Tetramand.

--

"¿Qué es esto?" dijo el periodista que seguía dando la información en las cercanías de la nave, con dificultad el camarógrafo enfoco lo que sucedía en el lugar. Parecía ser una enrome batalla. "al parecer ha llegado ese monstruo que siempre va salvando y ayudando a la policía, y por lo visto quiere rescatar a la liga" comento esperanzado el sujeto. La familia de Ben que veía esto, se encontraban bastante impresionados.

Se podía notar como el enorme Alien golpeaba a varios de ellos alejándolos, finalmente una veintena se lanzo sobre el, amontonándose en un enorme grupo. Pero por la enorme fuerza que tenia los alejo fácilmente, sin notar que aun quedaban dos soldados a su espalda, ambos soldados lo electrocutaron con sus hachas eléctricas, similares a la de Chica Halcón. Ante este poderoso ataque el Alien se derrumbo en la inconciencia. La familia estaba alarmada, solo se pudo escuchar un solo ruido saliendo de la boca de Gwen.

"¡Ben!"

Continuara…


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4:**

**Omnitrix + Invasión**

**Parte 2**

"Vamos, ¿quieren un trozo de mi? ¡Aquí estoy!" se burlo Cuatro Brazos de los soldados que caían tratando inútilmente de detener al sorpresivo invasor. Al pasar unos minutos llego una gran cantidad de soldados con al intención de detenerlo. Entre una veintena se lanzaron contra el poderoso Álien cubriéndolo completamente. Ben en su interior esperaba atento a una señal del Omnitrix. Finalmente llego aquella respuesta, durante un breve momento el Omnitrix tomo un color amarillo dando un rápido giro, para rápidamente volver a la normalidad. Satisfecho Cuatro Brazos separo a todos los soldados que lo rodeaban notando que a su espalda habían dos mas, se quedo quieto esperando el ataque.

Una poderosa ráfaga eléctrica producida por las hachas de guerra del par de soldados lo golpeo, con mucha dificultad aguanto el terrible dolor mientras caía al suelo fingiendo estar inconciente. Notando esto todos los soldados, lo tomaron inmediatamente como su prisionero.

--

"¡Ese idiota! Le dijimos que no fuera a atacar directamente. ¿Y que es lo que hace? Los ataca directamente. Sabia que el no podía hacer un plan decente." Gritaba enojada Gwen ante la derrota televisiva de Cuatro Brazos. Todos estaban impactados, ya que no sabían el destino que tendría Ben. Aunque el abuelo se veía bastante tranquilo.

"no estoy tan seguro de eso, Gwen" comento el abuelo saliendo de su silencio aparente.

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto el padre de Ben ante aquel comentario de su padre.

"Cuando Ben pierde el conocimiento en su forma Alien, automáticamente regresa a su forma normal. También pueden agregar el sospechoso hecho de que Ben no se transformo en ningún otro Alien mientras luchaba, para XLR8, hubiera sido demasiado fácil esquivar esas hachas eléctricas." Explico Max dejando a los presentes sorprendidos por la obvia realización.

"entonces…" dedujo Gwen.

"el plan de Ben era hacerse el prisionero para luego liberarlos desde dentro. Al desconocer ellos que Ben tiene el Omnitrix, ellos están preparados solamente para tratar con Cuatro Brazos, no con los demás alienígenas" completo Max, dejando a sus padres y familiares un tanto mas tranquilos.

--

Ben observaba como lo llevaban a una de las celdas de la nave, en todas ellas se encontraban los héroes que formaban parte de la liga de la justicia y cada uno con un dispositivo de captura personalizado para su poder, exceptuando a linterna que le habían quitado su anillo.. Al final del pasillo se encontraba una vacía, una vez ahí le pusieron unas esposas especiales para contener todos los brazos del Alien, además de adherirle los pies a la tierra para que evitara moverlos. Cuatro Brazos espero a sus captores se alejaran para poder iniciar su plan, claro que antes decidió descansar un poco ya que de verdad que los choques eléctricos de las hachas le habían dolido, al mismo tiempo este había retrasado bastante el lanzamiento de la nave.

Media hora mas tarde Ben estaba listo para ejecutar su plan.

Los guardias observaban el pasillo cuando un destello verde salio de una de las celdas, para cuando llegaron, notaron algo que jamás esperaron ver. Un Thagaraniano niño se encontraba prisionero de unas grandes esposas cuádruples.

"¿Qué paso con el prisionero de esta celda? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Se supone que los niños fueron dejados en Thanagar. No deberias estar aquí" dijo severamente el guardia mientras abría la celda electromagnética. El niño se miraba inocente.

"simplemente quería saber como era estar en una guerra, cuando llegue aquí un enorme sujeto rojo me dijo que si lo liberaba me daría algo muy especial. Entonces de un momento a otro me dejo aquí atrapado. No quería que esto pasara" inmediatamente el niño Thaganariano se puso a llorar. Sintiendo lastima por el, los guardias lo liberaron de las esposas. Inmediatamente el niño dejo de llorar. "¿Quién lo diría? ¡Funciono!" grito entusiasmado, un enorme destello verde cubrió al Thaganariano y en su lugar apareció un sujeto alto, de color verde, se podía decir que era un diamante. "El plan funciono y tengo un nuevo Alien para el Omnitrix" comento mientras golpeaba a los guardias dejándolos aturdidos.

Velozmente salio de la celda y lanzo unos diamantes que salían de sus manos a los interruptores que controlaban las puertas de las celdas que mantenían prisioneros a la liga de la justicia. Batman y La mujer maravilla fueron los primeros en salir de ella. El caballero de la noche se dirigió a ayudar a Superman quien se encontraba debilitado por un rayo de kriptonita, mientras que La mujer maravilla fue ayudar Flash que estaba preso en un campo de gravedad artificial. Lamentablemente esta paz no duro mucho, la alarma de la nave se activo.

"creo que no tenemos mucho tiempo" advirtió Diamante a los demás notando como llegaban mas soldados, sin perder tiempo poniendo sus manos en el suelo hizo una enorme muralla de diamante para impedirles el paso a los soldados.

"¿Quién es el nuevo?" pregunto Flash que estaba siendo llevado por la mujer maravilla.

"luego a las explicaciones. Jonn, toma a linterna y vámonos" ordeno Batman al ultimo marciano, ya que linterna verde aun se encontraba debilitado por la terrible derrota anterior. Además de que no tenía su anillo que había sido robado por la propia Chica Halcón. Inmediatamente un enorme grupo de soldados entro a la sala. Ben nuevamente cambio su forma a Fuego, usando una poderosa llamarada creo una enorme muralla de fuego retrasando a los soldados.

"estoy tratando de hacer tiempo, pero no creo que pueda aguantar mucho tiempo mas" ahora apunto hacia el techo perforando la nave logrando hacer una salida.

Con dificultad Superman tomo a Batman, mientras que la mujer maravilla tomaba a Flash y Jonn tomaba a Linterna. Por última vez, Ben cambio su forma a Insectoide, volando y siguiéndolos de cerca.

--

El grupo de súper héroes se encontraba ocultándose entre las calles de la ciudad para que no fueran notados. Claro que Ben tuvo que cambiar su forma de insectoide a la de XLR8 para ser más ágil y silencioso. Finalmente llegaron a un callejón. Sacándole las extrañas esposas a Linterna Verde, entraron en una tienda de ropa abandonada.

"¿Cuál es el plan ahora? No tenemos atalaya, nos están buscando y quien nos ayude será destruido. Estamos en desventaja" dijo en su habitual tono de voz Flash.

"debemos separarnos y tomar identidades humanas. Ellos están buscando un grupo de superhéroes" comento Jonn mientras cambiaba su forma de Alien marciano a un terrícola mas ordinario. Varios estuvieron de acuerdo con la decisión del marciano, ecepto el mismo que pregunto.

"pero… ¿Cambiarnos aquí? Nos que no les tenga confianza, pero ¿Qué hay del nuevo? El lleva solo unas horas con nosotros" dijo despectivamente señalando a XLR8. Su razón de desconfianza fue secundada por Superman y Jonn, pero rápidamente Batman interrumpió la charla.

"El fue quien nos saco de la nave. Gracias a el tienes tu trasero aun en la tierra y además ya me salvo a mi con anterioridad. Creo que podemos confiar en el." Argumento Batman convenciendo a todos los presentes, pero Flash aun se mostraba escéptico, esto fue notado por el caballero de la noche. "Bruno Díaz" dijo señalándose a si mismo y sacándose la mascara. "Clark Kent" dijo señalando a Superman. "Jonh Stewart" ahora señalo a linterna. "Wally West" acuso Batman sacándole repentinamente la mascara. "Benjamin Tennyson" señalo a XLR8, sorprendiendo a este notablemente.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" pregunto sorprendido ante el descubrimiento de su identidad mientras un destello rodeaba a Ben revelando a un joven de 14 años. Todos los de la liga lo observaron sorprendidos por la edad, salvo Batman.

"Después de nuestro encuentro me puse a investigar sobre ti y tus casos. Fue bastante fácil deducir tu identidad, ya que tu siempre estabas presente luego del ataque" explico lógicamente el murciélago.

"Espera. ¿Fuimos rescatados por un niño?" dijo Wally algo ofendido por el suceso reciente, pero noto algo sorprendente que no le había dado importancia por estar concentrado en el niño. "Espera… ¿Eres Bruno Días? ¿El multimillonario?"

Los demás sin darle importancia se cambiaron de ropa para salir de la tienda, separándose en tres grupos: Bruno y Diana; Wally y Jonh; Clark, Jonn y Ben. Todos quedarían de acuerdo en volver a juntarse en la mansión de Bruno.

--

Gwen se estaba paseando de un lado a otro en la sala de la casa de Ben. No había recibido nada de noticias desde el suceso en televisión y su captura. Esto la preocupaba, al igual que al abuelo y a sus padres. Oportunamente una interrupción de la prensa los alerto inmediatamente. "Al parecer la liga de la justicia ha escapado. No se sabe nada de su paradero"

"Al parecer Ben lo logro" dijo el abuelo orgulloso ante esas noticias aliviadoras. Pero Gwen no se tranquilizo para nada. "¿Qué pasa Gwen? Ya sabemos que logro liberar a toda la liga. Si esta con ellos, estará bien"

"Pero no llama, ¿Por qué no llama por teléfono?" pregunto preocupada, cosa que los padres notaron, si estuviera bien, Ben hubiera regresado o por lo menos llamado por teléfono.

"Las líneas pueden estar vigiladas, cualquier transmisión seria sospechosa" dijo el abuelo intentando calmar a su nieta, cosa que fue totalmente en vano. "además…" Max levanto el teléfono confirmando sus sospechas. "las líneas están muertas. Es obvio que los Thaganarianos no quieren que nos comuniquemos" En ese instante las noticias se cortaron, reemplazando la cara de un general de lo invasores.

"Me temo que la liga de la justicia ha escapado. Se ha implementado la ley marcial y cualquiera que ayude a esta supuesta liga recibirá la pena de muerte. Si quieren que los ayudemos, ustedes tienen que ayudarnos. Sabemos lo que les conviene" dijo severamente el soldado, preocupando a la familia de Ben. Cada vez la situación empeoraba más y más.

--

Ahora todos los de la liga y Ben, estaban en la mansión de Bruno Díaz, todos los héroes nuevamente con sus trajes de superhéroes. Sorprendentemente su mayordomo Alfred los guío rumbo a una extraña entrada secreta detrás de un hermoso reloj de pared. Al bajar observaron una enorme cueva, llena de varias cosas interesantes. "¡Wow! ¡La baticueva! ¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida!" grito Ben emocionado.

"Entonces cual es el plan. ¿Vamos y los derribamos?" pregunto Flash asertivamente.

"Debemos saber primero lo que planean. ¿Qué fue lo que averiguaste Bruno?" pregunto Clark al multimillonario.

"No estoy seguro, fui descubierto antes de que pudiera leer los planos completos. Solo se que no es bueno" fue la respuesta de Batman, una voz familiar pero indeseada interrumpió los pensamientos dudosos de los héroes.

"Planean hacer un portal" dijo la Chica Halcón saliendo de entre las sombras de la cueva, ganando una mirada de odio de todos los presentes. Pero ella no retrocedió "Lamentablemente ese portal destruirá toda la tierra"

"Denme un segundo, yo le rompo la cara" dijo enojada Diana acercándose a la Thanagariana con las intenciones de hacer lo dicho, pero fue detenida por el brazo de John.

"Espera" dijo para reaplazar a la mujer enfadada y acercarse hacia la traidora. "¿Qué te hace pensar que confiamos en lo dices?" pregunto con notable enojo en su voz el linterna. La mujer solo extendió su mano para revelar un anillo. El anillo de los linterna.

"Esto. No sabían lo que en verdad planeaban. Yo también fui engañada por ellos" dijo en señal de defensa. Jonh tomo el anillo dudando aun en la palabra de ella. "Pero si no quieren confiar, los entiendo" sin decir mas la mujer salio de la cueva volando, dejando a un triste linterna mientras este se ponía su anillo y recuperaba sus poderes.

"Ahora sabemos lo que planean. ¿Ahora si vamos y les partimos la cara?" pregunto Flash intentando animar al grupo por el encuentro indeseado, Ben se sumo a su entusiasmo.

"Yo apoyo lo que dice Flash. Hay que hacer que se arrepientan por intentar tomar la tierra" dijo en su tono de voz alegre, pero fue mal visto por la mayoría de los miembros salvo por el mismo Flash.

"_Lo que faltaba, otro Wally_" Pensó desganadamente el murciélago, pero este pensamiento fue sacado rápidamente de su mente al escuchar una enorme explosión proveniente desde la parte de arriba de la cueva. Mas precisamente la Mansión Díaz. "¡Nos encontraron!" grito Batman, en señal de esto varios soldados halcón salieron de la entrada de arriba.

"¡Hey Flash!" Grito Ben asumiendo su forma de XLR8. "¿Qué tal una carrera?" Al decir esto salio a una velocidad increíble con intención de atacar a los soldados. Wally lo miro sorprendido por un momento, para igualar la sonrisa que poseía Ben anteriormente.

"¿Sabes? Me caes bien" diciendo esto salio corriendo a la misma velocidad y en la misma dirección que tomo Ben.

Continuara…


End file.
